


The Origin of Sterek

by Thadeus



Category: Vhelton
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illustrated, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thadeus/pseuds/Thadeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AfterElton has a tiny mental breakdown when DailyDot points out to him that VH1 might be cheating on him with EW. Vhelton Fluff ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origin of Sterek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suzvoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/gifts).



> 'Vhelton' is a new ship of VH1 & AfterElton (yes, the websites) created by Tumblr fans. For more info on the ship, please refer to the vhelton Tumblr tag.

_The weather clearly doesn't get that this is supposed to still be fall_ , thought AfterElton as he pulled the collar of his black wool jacket up to protect his face from the chill. The first flake of a September snowfall nestled and then melted on the tip of his nose. He wiped it away with a thinly-gloved hand and shoved cold fists into his jacket pockets.

AfterElton stumbled as DailyDot breezed past him, her thigh-length trechcoat sweeping at the knees and hot red hair bouncing with the wind. She wore a sensible pair of pink and white snow boots, and tight checkered leggings.

"Sorry!" she yelled out, glancing back, and then came to a full stop and whirled around. "Oh it's you."

AfterElton scrunched up his nose, "You were expecting Barrack Obama?"

"Obama is taller than you," Dot shook her head, pushed her glasses up on her nose and pulled out a pen and small notebook. "So tell me how you feel?"

"Uh... Cold?" _Enough of this nonsense_. AfterElton started walking again, moving around Dot, eyes grazing out over the school parking lot. He searched in vain for the pink bug that was his big sister's car.

"No," Dot insisted, "I mean how do you feel about this new situation with VH1?"

"What are you talking about?" AfterElton replied, annoyance rising, "What situation?"

"Between VH1 and EW?" Dot said, matter-of-factly. She pointed a nicely manicured nail over towards the school.

VH1 stood at a distance, near the bike rack, with EW. She had her hands _down his jacket_. They were _laughing_.

AfterElton turned away from the scene, and away from Dot, his face burning from the cold, and hot tears welling up in his eyes. _Oh. So that's the way it is,_ he thought.

"So?" DailyDot ventured. "How do you feel?"

"Cold," AfterElton managed, failing to save his voice from breaking along with his heart.

"Hey!" came a shout, the deep gravelly sound of VH1's voice. "Dot! AfterElton!"

AfterElton wasn't able to contain a tiny squeak of apprehension, and a small step in the opposite direction of the voice.

"I'll give you guys some privacy," chittered Dot, moving just enough away to give the allusion of space, but still close enough to hear any of the really juicy details of what she imagined was about to be a headline worthy battle.

Footsteps drew close, and stopped behind AfterElton. He braced himself.

"I was calling for you," said VH1, "Why don't you turn around?"

"I'm good thanks."

VH1's brows furrowed at the coldness in AfterElton's tone. "I have a surprise for you."

AfterElton whirled around, eyes dark and face tear-stained, "You're dumping me for EW. I know!"

VH1 blinked in surprised, "No, never!"

"I saw you. She had her hands all over you, in your jacket..."

VH1 unzipped the top of his jacket, and a dark wet snout stuck out and whiffed in some cold September air. A lump beneath VH1's jacket wriggled upward, and a fuzzy head joined the snout and gave a quiet little bark at AfterElton, before drooling down VH1's jacket. "Surprise?" VH1 offered.

"A puppy?" AfterElton's jaw almost literally dropped.

"I left class early and picked him up from the shelter," VH1 explained.

"Oh."

"I'm not cheating on you, AfterElton."

"Oh."

VH1 opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off when AfterElton rammed into him with a hug.

He wrapped his arms around AfterElton's shoulders and kissed the top of his head. "Only you." VH1 muttered the promise into a tuft of AfterElton's light brown hair, as the puppy attempted to escape the jacket and nuzzle into AfterElton's armpit. "It's only ever been you."

"I love it when you talk fandom to me," AfterElton practically purred.

"I love you," replied VH1, with a saucey glint in his eye. "Now let's get out of this cold and go get some shwarma."


End file.
